Spooks: A Stupid Halloween Special
by nanabe
Summary: A weird cementary, creepy laughs, and walking zombies... a typical practical joke. But not for this team. Definitely not.


Spooks: A Stupid Halloween Special

by: silver gem yuki

Summary: A weird cementary, creepy laughs, and walking zombies... a typical practical joke. But not for this team. Definitely not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Tsubasa, isn't that right, Wakabayashi?

Of course you don't. That's the only thing I'm thankful for.

Bakana.

And she does not own Krizzie Kurisaki coz that's under Krizzie's jurisdiction.

Very good.

**Yuki: **Konnichiwa, minna-san! How's your life? Anyway, Happy Halloween everybody!!! This is a fic dedicated to this creepy celebration of Halloween! Happy Halloween (again)!

**October 31, 2006. Tuesday. Nearby Cementary. 2300.**

"Can you please remind me how we ended up here?!" Karl Heinz Schneider shouted as he ducked from a branch of the creepy willow tree by the cementary. Bats started flying eveywhere.

"Well, it all started when Sanae chased Ishizaki..." Gino Hernandez started as he looked up at the full moon in the dark night sky. He sat on a tombstone that was nearly collapsing. His thought drifted off into something that started a few hours ago...

-Flashback-

**October 31, 2006. Tuesday. Japan Team's Dormitory. 2145.**

"Get back here!!!!" Sanae shouted as she chased Ishizaki around the dorm.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Ishizaki shouted back.

Yuki Tamane enters room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" She shouted seeing the mess caused by the chase.

"Sanae's chasing Ishizaki all over the dorm since he ate the special Halloween cake that caused her this whole entire day to bake." Tsubasa said with a sweatdrop, seeing that Sanae was now chasing Ishizaki on the front lawn.

"Well, at least we don't need to decorate the room for the occasion." Yuki said with a chuckle.

"ARGH! WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE A NOVEL WITH THAT NOISE?!" Krizzie Kurisaki's voice can be heard all throughout the neighborhood.

Sanae and Ishizaki stopped in mid-air.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

" She should've shouted 10 minutes ago. Then maybe this whole mess would've been avoided." Taro Misaki strolls into the room, looking around at the broken vases, flipped furnitures and broken picture frames.

"They should pay for this. It took me my whole allowance to make this room look great." Hajime Taki said, entering the room while eating a banana.

"So this is your room?" Taro asked.

"I wouldn't say what I just said if this room wasn't mine." Hajime said, taking another bite from the fruit.

"Right..." Taro said before exiting the room.

"WHA---- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taro suddenly ran for the opposite end of the hall.

"Misaki-kun, that's not the way to our..." Tsubasa said as he peeped out and looked at Taro who was now leaning against the wall, pointing behind Tsubasa.

"...ro... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tsubasa suddenly shouted, realizing what Taro was pointing at.

Tsubasa ran right beside Taro.

"What is it?!" Hajime asked. Both boys pointed behind Hajime.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. " Yeah?" Hajime said before spinning around.

His eyes widened like plates. "What's a..." Hajime said to the two before looking at the thing again.

"MONSTERDOINGINOURDORM?!" Hajime said before dashing into his room and locking the door.

"Hey, man! Uncool! Don't leave us!" Taro said with a sweatdrop as he pretend to reach out for the door.

The monster, a weird thing covered with seaweeds and scaly skin, suddenly reached out for the two players.

The two players started crying and shouting. A flash of light.

The monster laughed. It laughed so hard it started rolling on the floor.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I know that laugh anywhere! That's..." Tsubasa started.

"GENZO WAKABAYASHI!" The Golden Duo stated as Genzo removed his mask.

"You should've seen your faces! Classic!" Genzo said as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"You sure gave us a scare!" Taro said as he wiped the cold sweat off his face.

"Genzo-kun..." Tsubasa suddenly said, his head bowed down low with this black aura surrounding him.

"Come on Tsubasa! Can't you take a joke?" Genzo said as he sweatdropped.

"Of course I can't! You nearly gave a heart attack! If I were Jun I'd be dead by now!" Tsubasa suddenly cried out with a crying face.

"Man, you are too soft." Genzo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! NO NOISE!" Krizzie suddenly entered the picture, hitting each of them with a paper fan.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you do that for?!" Genzo retorted.

"Keep quiet or else..." Krizzie threatened, showing to them a knife she got from the nearby kitchen.

"We'll keep quiet! We'll keep quiet! Sorry!" Taro immediately said when Genzo was about to open his mouth.

"Boys..." Krizzie said as she marched off to her room with the door saying 'Enter at your own risk.' 'Quiet!!' 'DIE!!' and all things related to it.

Mr. Mikami appeared out of nowhere.

"You better start fixing things before anything else happens." He said before exiting the premises.

A few more minutes. Mr. Mikami looks up from his newspaper upon hearing the sound of breaking glass and shouts.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"YOU BTCH!"

"WHATTA SHT!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

Mr. Mikami sighed. So this was how he was going to spend Halloween. Well, they're really getting into the spirit.

"QUIET!!!" And that was the end of it.

'It's really handy to have Krizzie around. Good ol' Krizzie.' Mr. Mikami thought before returning back to his newspaper.

"Hey. It's halloween, right?" Yuki said.

They all nodded.

"I have a dare." Yuki proposed.

They all looked at her.

"Let's go to the cementary." Yuki stated.

At this statement, Krizzie looked at her.

"You have a point there." Krizzie said, considering the proposal.

"Let's go!!!" Krizzie suddenly shouted before dragging Yuki out of the door.

"Hey!" Taro suddenly shouted and ran after Yuki.

"Don't leave me behind!" Tsubasa suddenly shouted and ran after Taro.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Gino Hernandez said and ran after Tsubasa.

"Get back here Gino! You owe me one!" Genzo Wakabayashi said and ran after Gino.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Karl Heinz Schneider suddenly shouted and ran after Genzo.

"Don't leave me alone here!" El Cid Pierre shouted and ran after Schneider.

"Tsubasa-kun!!" Sanae Nakazawa suddenly yelled and ran after Pierre.

"Taro! I don't wanna sleep alone! Come back!" Mamoru Izawa shouted, realizing his roommate was gone, and ran after Sanae.

"I think I shouldn't have suggested that dare..." Yuki said as Krizzie was still dragging her to the nearby cementary, and a string of people running behind her.

"Nonsense!" Krizzie said as she continued to run.

She stopped to halt right in front of the creaky cementary gate.

"Isn't it lovely?!" Krizzie said with starry eyes as she clasped her hands together and admired the creepy scene of the cementary.

"Why this night of all nights?!" Yuki whined.

"You all right?!" Taro suddenly asked.

"We're just fine!" Yuki said as she dusted off some dirt.

"Uhh... what's everybody doing here?" Yuki asked as she saw Sanae, Izawa, Pierre, Schneider, Tsubasa, Gino and Genzo running behind Taro.

"They have their reasons." Taro said.

Krizzie just nodded.

"Well, What are we waiting for?! Let's go!!" Krizzie exclaimed as she pushed open the gate.

The clouds parted, revealing the full moon. Bats flew everywhere, and in every corner, you'll see different shapes of tombstones with different colors. They range from the simplest ones to the most complex designs. Lightning flashed.

"This is creepy..." Sanae said as she clung unto Tsubasa's arm.

"You said it." Tsubasa replied.

"So what's the dare?" Krizzie said.

"Each should pair up. The first pair to reach the other side of the cementary wins." Yuki said.

"How will we know if the pair is already there?! And how the hell should we know if we're on the other side of the cementary?!" Genzo retorted.

"Simple. At the other end of the cementary, You'll see a tombstone with an angel at the top and on the other side is a demon. When you see that, hang these necklaces (gives out a necklace to each of them) on each of them." Yuki said as she gave a pair a color-coded pendant.

"This could spell trouble..." Schneider whispered to Gino.

"I know." Gino replied.

"So! Anyway, Gino you'll be paired with Schneider, Tsubasa with Sanae, Krizzie with Izawa, Pierre with Genzo and Taro with me. Now let's go!" Yuki said as she grabbed Taro's hand and went to a direction.

"Why of all people should I be paired with you?!" Genzo retorted.

"Long story. I don't like it too." Pierre said as he walked briskly down a cemented road by the side of the cementary.

A creepy laugh. Pierre looked at his back.

"Cut the jokes, Wakabayashi." Pierre said with a hint of annoyance.

Genzo stopped mumbling and whistling and replied, "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah right. And I'm the president of the world." Pierre said sarcastically as he walked faster.

-

Sanae was clinging onto Tsubasa's arm.

"Tsubasa-kun, I think we shouldn't have gone with this dare..." Sanae said shakily.

"It's all right! As long as I'm here, you've got nothing to worry about!" Tsubasa said, full of confidence.

'Yeah, right. And this was the guy who got scared by a monster mascot.' Sanae thought sarcastically.

They were interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking.

"Who's there?!" Tsubasa asked, getting into a fighting stance. "Stay close to me, Sanae-chan. I won't let anything harm you."

He put an arm across her to prevent anything from touching her. Sanae blushed at his statement.

"Arigato, Tsubasa-kun." Sanae smiled. Tsubasa blushed when he saw her smiling.

Sanae turned pale blue. "Why?" Tsubasa asked as his eyes traveled to where Sanae was looking at.

He turned pale.

"Tell me that's Genzo..." Sanae said as she watched an old man walk past them and disappear into a tree.

"I wish, Sanae-chan. I wish..."

-

"I WISH THAT A GHOST WOULD JUST SHOW UP!!!!!" Krizzie shouted.

"Don't wish for things like that, Krizzie-san! It might just come true!" Izawa said as he hugged his teddy bear tighter.

"And I also keep on wondering how come I got paired with you. And why are you in your pajamas?!" Krizzie said as she eyed Izawa's clothing.

He was wearing long-sleeved blue, bubble-prints pajamas and his running shoes. Currently, he is hugging Mr. Teddy, an adorable white teddy bear given to him by his mom when he was a kid.

"I was about to sleep when I realized Taro wasn't there..." He said as he played with Mr. Teddy.

"And why were you sleeping?! It's way too early! And why are you waiting for Taro? You're way too old to sleep with a guardian!" Krizzie said.

"Well...I'm kinda...scared." Izawa said as he blushed with embarassment and started playing with his fingers.

Silence.

He looked up when he notice Krizzie wasn't laughing.

He saw Krizzie smiling at her. Izawa blushed harder.

"Well, I think it's adorable you're scared. It makes you look more like a child." Krizzie said as she turned around to hide the small streaks of red on her face.

Izawa was stunned for a moment. "Thanks, Krizzie-san." He smiled.

"Let's go! I wanna go ghost-hunting! That's why I came here anyway!" Krizzie said and marched ahead.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Izawa said as he ran after Krizzie.

"Ring-around-a-rosie..." a young girl's voice sang.

"Huh?" Izawa spun around but saw nothing more but the gate and a few rows of tombstones.

"Come on Izawa-kun! The ghosts can't wait!" Krizzie shouted.

"Didn't you hear it?" Izawa asked.

"Hear what?"

"A young girl's voice..."

"You're trying to scare me aren't you?"

"I'm not! I heard a voice! I swear!"

"It's all up here in your head..." (points at head)

"Ring-around-a-rosie..." They both stopped.

"See what I mean?" Izawa said as he clung onto Krizzie.

Krizzie looked stunned and scared at the same time.

"Let's go find it!!" Krizzie said as she ran again in search for the young girl, dragging Izawa with her.

"WHA--AAAAHHHH!" Izawa screamed as he hit tombstones to tombstones. "This is the worst part of my life..."

-

'This is the greatest part of my life!' Yuki thought as she clung onto Taro closer.

"This is really weird... and why would you propose this dare anyway?" Taro said as he looked around cautiously.

"Simple. To increase the team's inner strength and build up stamina and determination and confidence! Plus it's fun!" Yuki replied with confidence.

They heard a sound. "What was that?!" Yuki asked.

"What sound? You're hearing things." Taro said as they stopped.

They heard the same sound. "There it goes again!"

"Probably the wind. Or maybe an owl. Let's go." They began walking again.

A hand on Yuki's shoulder. She shuddered.

"Quit sacring me, Taro-kun." Yuki said.

"I'm not doing anything." Taro replied.

Yuki looked at his hands. One was the one she's clinging onto. The other was hanging loosely on his right side.

"If those are your hands, then..." Yuki said as she turned pale and cold sweat began to form on her forehead.

Taro turned around and he felt his heart at his throat.

"What is it...?" Yuki was afraid to ask.

"I think you shouldn't turn around..." Taro said.

She slowly turned her head.

She screamed. No wonder the hand was cold. It belonged to a headless man!

"We better get outta here!!!!!!" The two screamed before running.

-

"Let's get outta here!" Gino said.

"Not yet. We haven't finished our mission yet." Schneider said.

"Whatever you say." Gino replied as he placed his hands behind his head.

A strong gust of wind.

Schneider stopped dead on his tracks.

"Was that..." Schneider started as he turned his head.

"...a head?" Gino finished as he looked behind him.

They saw it floating, complete with the knife that cut it. Right there, seated on its skull, was a butcher's knife.

They blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. They rubbed their eyes. Their eyes widened.

"IT'S REAL!!!" They unisoned before running.

-

"... and that's how we ended up here." Gino narrated.

"Gee, thanks. Now let's just put the necklace and get it over with. I think I can see it." Schneider squinted as he saw the outline of a tombstone with two seated stone people with wings.

"Let's go!" Gino said as he jumped off the tombstone he was sitting at.

They ran towards it, but they saw 4 other pendants on the stone statues.

"Great. We're the last." Schneider said with sarcasm.

"At least it's over! Let's go before we see anything else!" Gino said and placed his necklace on the angel statue.

"Agreed." Schneider said and placed his on the demon statue and ran for the opposite side as fast as they could.

**October 31, 2006. Tuesday. Japan Team's Dormitory. 2400.**

Schneider and Gino collapsed on the sofa.

"Here. Have a drink." Taro said as he gave them a cup of cocoa each.

"Thanks man." Gino said as he took a sip from it.

"Mm! Tastes great!" Schneider praised.

"It's Yuki's. She made it." Taro said as he sat beside Gino.

The others were already there.

Izawa was leaning on the wall, complete with a lot of bumps and swirly eyes. Krizzie was beside him placing a towel on his bumps.

Tsubasa was lying on the other sofa, unconscious, with Sanae fanning him until he ragains consciousness.

Pierre was as hard as stone while Genzo was telling him "I told you it was a ghost, but no, you wouldn't listen and you would always blame it on me, now..."

Yuki was in the kitchen still gaining some confidence on what she saw. "Remind me never to do a stupid dare like that, ever again..."

"Well, what did you guys see?" Taro suddenly asked.

"Nothing much. Just a floating head complete with a butcher's knife." Schneider said as he took another sip.

Taro turned pale.

"We saw an old man disappear into a tree." Sanae said.

"We heard a creepy laugh from out of nowhere. Lucky we didn't see anything." Genzo said.

"We heard a young girl singing 'ring-around-a-rosie'." Krizzie said.

"We saw a headless man." Taro said.

"Let's promise from now on never to do a crazy dare like that, ever!" Taro said.

"PROMISE!" They all said.

"So, who was the first to reach the tombstone anyway?" Genzo asked.

"That would be us. Well' when we heard the girl singing we ran as fast as we could and placed the necklace on them and ran around for a while." Krizzie said.

"The next are us. Yuki was so terrified she just wanted to get the hell outta there." Taro said, remembering Yuki's initial reaction when they saw the headless man.

"Then the third would be us then." Genzo said.

"That means we're fourth." sanae said, still fanning the uncoscious Tsubasa.

"And we're the last." Schneider said.

Another creepy laugh.

They all screamed.

Mr. Mikami sighed. What a great halloween. Just super.

-OwArI-

Sigh. It's weird. I know. But anyway, please review! Domo arigato gozaimasu! love yah all!


End file.
